


IT

by ot7mikrokosm



Series: Welcome to the Losers' Club [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Death, Dick Jokes, Homophobia, Horror, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Sweetheart, Other, Psychological Horror, Slut Shaming, Torture, Will tag as the fic progresses - Freeform, insensitive jokes, mainly because i'm too lazy to do it all now lol, yoongi has a stutter, your mom jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm
Summary: Every 27 years in a small town in Korea, an evil entity surfaces from the sewers to prey on the town's children. In the summer of 1989, seven outcasts come together to fight off this creature and save their town, finding friendship along the way.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok & Kim Namjoon & Kim Seokjin & Kim Taehyung & Min Yoongi & Park Jimin
Series: Welcome to the Losers' Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689628
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have so many other wips up, but being in half quarantine has made my brain go crazy writing. It's basically screaming at me "if you have it outlined enough that you could write out at least one chapter, then do it and publish it"
> 
> So here I am with the BTS It au that everyone needs!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

**October 1988**

It was one of those days where everyone wanted to stay inside. The sky was gray, one couldn’t see more than two feet in front of them thanks the rain beating the ground, saturating the yards of the neighborhood to the point that parents knew their children would be dragging mud in for at least three days. Everyone took advantage of the weather to take part in a well-deserved lazy day in.

Except for one little girl.

Min Yoonji had spent a large part of the morning begging her older brother, Yoongi, to play with her, but the older male had insisted he was too sick to be very active thanks to the small cold he had come down with. Instead, he suggested she take a paper boat outside and see how long it could float along the street, even going as far as folding a sheet of paper for her.

“Are you sure I won’t get in trouble, Yoongi?” Yoonji asked from where she was drawing faces in the condensation on the boy’s bedroom window.

Yoongi scoffed a bit at his younger sister. “D-don’t be a w-wuss. I’d come with you if I weren’t, you know,” Yoongi paused to cough into his elbow, “dying.”

Yoonji sighed and rolled her eyes. “You’re not dying!”

“You didn’t see the v-v-vomit coming out of my nose this morning?!”

The little girl’s nose scrunched up. “That’s disgusting.”

“Go get the wax.” Yoongi instructed his sister, the little girl’s eyes widening.

“In the cellar?”

Yoongi shrugged. “You want this boat to float, don’t you?” Yoonji sighed and exited her brother’s room, heading downstairs to the cellar that had scared for her entire life so far.

Yoonji took deep, shaky breaths as she pushed open the door and stood at the top of the stairs. She reached out to turn the lights on, flipping the switch multiple times until she accepted that the bulb must have burnt out. Holding tightly onto the rail, she carefully went down the stairs until she finally reached the cellar, looking around for the wax so she could get out as soon as possible.

Thankfully she found it quickly, turning to leave only to freeze when she saw what looked like eyes staring at her from the other side of the room. On the shelf next to her was a flashlight, so she nervously grabbed and turned it on, sighing in relief when she saw that there was nothing in there with her. She soon turned scared again as she heard what sounded like a thud coming from some where in the room, running up the stairs to return to the safety of her brother’s room.

The girl basically stayed glued to Yoongi’s side as he coated the paper boat in wax to prevent it from turning into mush the second it touched the water outside. “Sh-she’s a-all ready, C-captain!” The boy announced, carefully handing the boat to his sister.

“She?” Yoonji asked, tilting her head.

“You always call b-b-boats ‘she’.”

Yoonji giggled a bit, smiling down at her boat before turning her smile back towards her brother. “Thanks, Yoongi~” She gave her brother a big hug as a thank you before running out of the room. “See you later!”

After donning her yellow raincoat and boots, Yoonji ran out of the house, stopping to wave at Yoongi through the window before putting her boat in the street. It immediately started floating, following the current the rainwater caused, and she took off running after it, giggling the entire way. Halfway down the street she slipped, landing on her bottom. “Ouch!” She mumbled before carefully pushing herself up, rubbing her bottom before taking off running after her boat that had made quite some distance in the short amount of time.

Just before she caught up to it, the rainwater swept the boat right into the sewer. “No!” She cried, dropping to her knees in front of the sewer opening. “Yoongi’s gonna kill me.” She pouted as she peered inside.

Suddenly a pair of eyes were staring right at her, causing her to jump back slightly with a startled gasp. “Hi, Yoonji!” A deep, gravelly voice greeted her. The owner of the voice stepped forward, the bottom half of his face being revealed by the small amount light, showing off deep, thick red lips and a pale white chin. The creature then held up a familiar paper boat. “This is a nice boat. You want it back?”

Yoonji nodded hesitantly. “Yes, please.”

“You look like a nice girl.” The creature mused. “I bet you have a lot of friends.”

The girl tilted her head slightly in curiosity. “Three. But my brother’s my _best_ best friend.”

“Where is he?”

“In bed.” Yoonji answered. “He’s sick.”

The creature hummed. “I bet I can cheer him up. I’ll give him a balloon.” Yoonji didn’t respond, becoming nervous once more. “Do you want a balloon too, Yoonji?”

“I’m not supposed to take stuff from strangers.” Yoonji informed the strange creature who lived in the sewer.

“Then let me introduce myself!” The creature exclaimed. “I’m Pennywise the Dancing Clown!” Yoonji giggled a bit. “Now we aren’t strangers, are we?”

Yoonji shook her head a bit before tilting it again. “What are you doing in the sewer?”

“A storm blew me away!” Pennywise responded. “It blew the whole circus away! Can you smell the circus, Yoonji?” Yoonji furrowed her eyebrows. “There’s peanuts, cotton candy, hot dogs, and…”

Yoonji tilted her head further as a sudden scent wafted across her nostrils. “Popcorn?”

“Popcorn!” Pennywise shouted in glee. “Is that your favorite?” Yoonji nodded with a smile. “Mine too! Because they pop! Pop, pop, pop!”

The little girl laughed as Pennywise continued to make popping sounds, joining in with a few of her own. Soon enough, Pennywise’s laughter turned into a low, barely heard growl. But Yoonji heard it, and it shook her to her very core. “I should get going now.” She whimpered.

Pennywise then held her paper boat up again. “Without your boat? You don’t wanna lose it, Yoonji. Yoongi’s gonna kill you.” Yoonji’s eyes widened slightly. “Take it.”

After a small moment of hesitation, the girl carefully reached her arm into the sewer to grab her boat, only for Pennywise to grab her arm and sink his teeth into her skin. Yoonji began screaming in pain, yelling out for help as the creature proceeded to drag her into the sewer. “Yoongi!” Was the last word that left her as she disappeared forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**June 1989**

Taehyung trembled as he watched the sheep being herded into the stall in front of him, hands sweating so much that he nearly lost his grip on the tool that would take away the poor animals' lives. "Just pull it, Taehyung!" The old man demanded, but the boy stayed frozen, staring at the innocent eyes looking up at him. Finally the man yanked the tool out of his hand and pulled the trigger himself, making Taehyung squeeze his eyes shut. "You've got to start taking some responsibility around here!" The man yelled. "Your father was younger than you when-"

"I'm not my dad!" Taehyung cut him off with a slight glare.

The man sighed. "Tae, look. You can be like us out here, or you can be like them," he pointed to the dead sheep, "in there. The choice is yours, but if you keep shitting around like this, then that choice will be made for you, only you won't know it until the bolt's in between _your_ eyes." He turned around and walked away as Taehyung rolled his eyes slightly with a huff.

Jungkook, Jimin, and Yoongi walked out of their class as the bell finally rang, Jungkook already blabbering away as he did best. "So there's this church full of Jews, right. And Hobi has to take this super Jewy test-"

"But how does it work?" Yoongi interrupted.

"They slice the tip of his dick off." Jimin answered, scrunching his face in discomfort.

Jungkook's eyes widened mockingly. "But then he won't have anything left!"

Jimin laughed and high fived Jungkook just as the boy in question appeared. "Hey, Hobi, what happens at the bar mitzvah anyway?" Yoongi inquired. "Jimin's saying they slice the tip of your d-d-d-dick off."

"Yeah, and I think the rabbi's gonna pull down your pants, turn around to the crowd and ask where it is." Jungkook chimed in with a laugh.

Hoseok just took a deep breath before answering Yoongi's question. "At the bar mitzvah, I read from the Torah, I make a speech, and then I suddenly become a man."

Jungkook snorted. "I can think of so many more fun, _way more fun_ , ways to become a man."

Hoseok opened his mouth to ask what he meant, but fell silent as the group passed by the scariest boys in school. The group of friends quickly averted their gazes as the bullies' eyes met theirs, Jungkook speaking again once they had passed them. "Think they'll sign my yearbook?"

"Yeah, totally!" Jimin responded. "Dear Jungkook, sorry for taking a hot, steaming shit in your backpack last March! Have a good summer!"

Seokjin was peacefully sitting in one of the stalls in the bathroom, enjoying the cigarette between his fingers, when the door in front of him suddenly shook with the impact of someone banging on it. "Are you in there by yourself, Slutjin, or do you have half the guys in the school with you?" The boy rolled his eyes and stubbed the cigarette out on the side of the stall. "I can smell you in there, you slut! No wonder you don't have any friends!"

"Slut?" Seokjin responded calmly. "You're so original, Junho."

"You're trash!" Junho responded. "And we wanted to make sure that you wouldn't forget over the summer."

The male glanced up just in time to see a trash can being tilted over the top of the stall, barely getting his backpack over his head as protection as the watered down garbage cascaded over him. "At least now you'll smell better!" Junho called out. "Have a nice summer, Slutjin!" Once he heard the bathroom door shut behind Junho and his friends, Seokjin lowered his backpack to his lap with a sigh.

Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, and Jungkook dumped the contents of their backpacks into the trash the second they stepped outside. "Best feeling ever!" Hoseok exclaimed once his school bag was empty.

"Try jerking off sometime and you might think differently." Jungkook responded lewdly.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Jimin asked his friends.

Jungkook shouldered his now empty backpack. "I start my training tomorrow." Jimin raised an eyebrow. " _Street Fighter_."

Jimin gave him a look. "Do you really wanna spend your summer inside an arcade?"

"Beats spending it inside your mother." Jungkook raised his hand for a high five only for Hoseok to quickly lower it for him.

"What if we go to the quarry?" Hoseok suggested.

Yoongi shook his head slightly. "We have the B-b-barrens."

They were silent for a few seconds until something caught Jimin's eye. "Guys, it's Lee Yunseo's mom." The other three turned to see the woman standing on the sidewalk, watching every child exiting the building.

"Does she really expect her to come walking out of the school?" Hoseok wondered aloud.

"Unless Lee Yunseo's been hiding out in Home Ec the last few weeks."

Hoseok gave a small frown of pity for the suffering mother. "Do you think they'll find her?"

Jungkook snorted. "Yeah, in a ditch. Decomposed and covered in worms and maggots. Smelling like Jimin's mom's underwear."

Jimin glared at Jungkook. "You're disgusting."

"She's not dead." Yoongi insisted. "She's m-m-m-m-missing."

Jungkook shot his friend an apologetic look. "Sorry, Yoongi. She's missing." Yoongi started to walk off as the other three shared a look. "You know, the Barrens aren't that bad!" Jungkook called out as the began to follow Yoongi. "Who doesn't love splashing around in shitty water?!" He gasped as his backpack was suddenly grabbed, flying back into Stanley and causing the both of them to fall to the ground.

"Fucking losers!" One of the culprits, Kim Soojin exclaimed with a laugh before running off with his friends.

Park Jungho made sure to bump into Yoongi as they ran past. "You s-s-s-s-uck, Park!" Yoongi yelled after him in a burst of confidence, causing the group to stop and slowly turn around.

"Did you say s-s-s-s-s-something, Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yoongi?" Jungho mocked the other male before slowly approaching him. "You got a free ride this year because of your little sister. But the ride's over now, Min." He moved to stand directly in front of Yoongi, only stopping when he remembered the presence of cops at the school, who were now both watching him closely. "This summer's gonna be a hurt train for you and your faggot friends." He licked his hand and rubbed it on Yoongi's face before leaving with his chuckling friends. The group of four watched them leave with glares on their faces.

"I wish he'd go missing." Jimin said as they watched Jungho climb into his car. "He's probably the one doing it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else watched BangBangCon?

Namjoon carefully pulled his bike out of the rack with one hand, the other trying to balance all of his books and papers that wouldn't fit into his backpack. "Are you going to let me by?" He jumped as he turned around to see the most beautiful boy he had ever seen standing right behind him. "Or is there some kind of password."

"Oh, sorry~" Namjoon mumbled, struggling to move his bike out of the way.

"Sorry isn't-" Namjoon lost his grip on his books and papers, all of them falling on the ground. "-a password." As the clumsy male bent down to pick up his books, his bike fell over, flinching at the loud clang of metal hitting the concrete. Seokjin watched the male fumbling to pick up his belongings, taking in the shaking of his hands and the anxiety in his eyes. "Jungho and his posse are by the west entrance." He informed him, Namjoon's eyes widening.

"Oh, I'm not-"

Seokjin rolled his eyes slightly. "Everyone knows he's looking for you." Namjoon sighed with a slight nod as Seokjin stepped forward with a small smile, hand reaching out. "What are you listening to?" Before the clumsy male could even process the question, his headphones were being removed from his head and placed on Seokjin's. Namjoon winced as a small giggle escaped the other. "Is this that American boyband? New Kids on the Block?"

"I don't like them!" Namjoon blurted out. "I just-"

"You're the new kid, right?" Seokjin interrupted him, smile growing again as he let out another laugh. "I get it now!"  
Namjoon looked around in confusion. "There's nothing to get."

Seokjin giggled again, returning the male's headphones back to their rightful spot. "I'm messing with you. I'm Kim Seokjin."

"I know." Namjoon blurted out again before realizing how awkward he sounded. "We're in the same class…social studies and you were…" He trailed off as he realized Seokjin was just kind of staring at him. "I'm Namjoon, but everyone just calls me-"

"The new kid." Seokjin finished for him, giving him a small look of sympathy. "Trust me, Namjoon, there are worse things to be called." He stepped closer and grabbed Namjoon's yearbook from his arms. "Let me sign this." He froze slightly as he opened the book to the 'autographs' page and saw the space completely empty. Pulling out a pen, a small smile spread across his face as he signed his name at the top of the page, adding a couple of hearts by it to give it some personality before giving the book back to Namjoon. "Stay cool, Namjoon from social studies." With another smile, Seokjin walked away.

"You too, Seokjin!" Namjoon called after him.

He almost thought the slightly shorter male didn't hear him until he got a response, "Hang tough, new kid on the block!"

Yoongi walked his bike home, repeating the same phrase that was supposed to help him practice speaking without a stutter, but in reality was doing nothing for him. "Shit!" He exclaimed after the tenth failed attempt at getting through the sentence without stuttering, shaking his head at himself as he finally arrived home. He walked his bike over to the garage where his dad was working. "Need some help?" His question caused his dad to turn around. "I can-I c-c-can-"

"We agreed, Yoongi." The older male stated, looking at his son in disappointment.

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion until his dad gestured to the project he had left lying out on one of the worktables. "Before you say anything-"

"Yoongi."

"Just let me sh-sh-sh-show you something first!" He grabbed an old army man figurine and dropped it into one of the plastic tubes, then he picked up the water hose and flushed some water down into it, the current pushing the plastic toy through the recreation of the city's sewer system until it landed in a box Yoongi had labelled 'The Barrens'. His father just watched with an unimpressed expression. "The Barrens!" Yoongi exclaimed. "I-i-i-it's the only place th-that Yoonji could have ended up-"

Yoongi's father interrupted him. "She's gone, Yoongi."

Yoongi licked his lip but didn't give up. "But i-i-if the st-storm swept Y-Yoonji in, th-then-"

"She's gone!" His father raised his voice, standing up from his chair. "She's dead! There is nothing we can do! Nothing!" Yoongi swallowed thickly, eyes burning as he blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Now take this down before your mother sees it." Yoongi lowered his gaze as his dad walked over to the map of the sewers he had posted on the wall, ripping it down. "Next time you want to take something from my office, ask."

Yoongi sighed, turning to the hamster running on its wheel across the room. "Looks like you get your tunnels back."

Taehyung climbed off his bike outside the butcher shop to make his regular delivery. He had just grabbed the first wrapped up piece of meat when he heard a familiar car engine. He looked up to see Jungho and his friends just down the street, harassing some girls. He quickly put the meat back in the basket and grabbed his bike, running to hide in the alley just behind the shop.

Thankfully he managed to go unseen, sighing in relief as he saw the car drive past without so much as a glance in his direction. He continued walking his bike down to the back door of the shop, parking it next to the dumpster so he could gather the meat from the basket. He jumped as he heard a growl and metal clinking, turning to see the chain on the door moving as if someone had swung it. He moved to take a step forward, but instead jumped again as something banged on the door from inside, the wood straining against the chain that was holding it closed.

Black charred hands then creeped through the small opening, making the male tilt his head in confusion and curiosity until the screams started. "Taehyung!" A familiar female voice cried out, making him freeze completely in shock. More hands in the same state joined the first pair, a red glow behind them as Taehyung shook his head, breath quickening.

"Hurry, son!"

"Help, it burns!"

Taehyung slowly walked towards the door as smoke started to spill out of it, only for everything to disappear as soon as he was only a few feet away. Taehyung continued to watch in confusion as the chain dropped, the door swinging open to show a plastic curtain barely concealing the silhouettes of slaughtered sheep hanging from the ceiling. He tilted his head as noticed something moving, the object soon taking the shape of a person. "What-" He muttered to himself, gasping in fear as the person's eyes began to glow.

Before he could even question who was in there, the revving of an engine caught his attention, turning his head to see Jungho's car barreling down the alley. He managed to jump out of the way before they hit him, cowering against the wall as the car roared to a stop. "Stay the fuck out of my town, freak!" Jungho screamed over the blasting music, raising his cigarette to flick ashes at Taehyung.

Taehyung watched them go, jumping when he heard the chain clinking again. He sighed in relief as he looked over and saw the butcher stepping into the alley. "Taehyung? Are you okay?" Despite the fact that he was still breathing heavily, and fear was still present in his eyes, the male nodded, picking himself up off the ground to finish out the delivery.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let y'all know that I am in love with my new MacBook ^-^

Hoseok stood at the front of the synagogue, reciting his passages from the Torah. Halfway through he began stumbling over the words, revealing just how little he had actually prepared. His failure was interrupted by a voice from behind him finishing out the recitation for him. "You haven't been studying, Hoseok." His father stated. "How do you think that will look? The rabbi's son can't finish his own Torah reading." Hoseok bit his lip, not turning around to face his father. "Take the book to my office, you're obviously not using it." Hoseok gently closed the Torah and picked it up from the table, turning towards his father's office.

The male entered the office, holding his hand up to the side of his face so that the picture that had been the source of his nightmares for as long as he could remember couldn't even appear in his peripheral vision. He soon stopped, thinking about what kind of man he would be if a harmless picture still terrified him. With a burst of motivation, he lowered his hand and turned to fully face the portrait of the terrifying woman. He stared at it and, after taking a deep breath, even dared to touch it in order to adjust it so it was hanging straight. A smile of pride crossed his face as he stepped back turning back to walk over to his dad's bookshelf to return the book.

As he slid the Torah into its spot, a loud clatter caused him to jump. He slowly turned around to see the picture now lying face down on the floor. He felt his heartrate increase, but refused to admit that he was scared, so he slowly approached the fallen portrait. The lights started flickering, and he inwardly cursed the faulty wires for causing even more unnecessary fear as he bent down to pick the picture up. He hung it back up on the wall, only then realizing that the woman in the picture was no longer there.

Now Hoseok had no problem admitting to himself he was scared.

As he tried to figure out what the fuck had happened to the picture, the door slowly began to creak. He backed away slowly, anticipating the old lady jumping out at him. He jumped again as he heard something fall behind him, turning around and freezing as he saw the lady from the painting standing just a few feet away from him. A heinous smile crossed her face with a low growl, and Hoseok didn't hesitate to run out of the room with a scream.

"Take whatever you want." Jimin offered as the others started raiding his pantry. "But not the Honey Twists. Those are my mom's favorites." Jungkook and Yoongi hastily packed two backpacks full of snacks for their day of exploring. "Yoongi, first you said the Barrens, and now you're saying the sewer." He didn't get a response from his friend. "What if we get caught?"

"We won't." Yoongi assured him, zipping up his backpack. "The sewers are p-p-p-p-public works. We're the public."

Jungkook walked across the kitchen to open another cabinet, revealing dozens of medicine bottles. "Are these your birth control pills, Jimin?"

"Yeah, and I'm saving them for your sister." Jimin responded without missing a beat, walking over to close the cabinet. "This is private stuff."

After making sure they were fully prepared for their adventure, the trio made their way out of Jimin's house. "Oh, Minnie Moo." Jimin stopped as they passed the living room, turning to face his mother who was sitting in her recliner watching TV. "Where are you boys heading?"

The three boys glanced at each other until Yoongi decided to answer. "J-j-j-just my backyard, Mrs. Park. I got a new…."

"Croquet set!" Jungkook blurted out, smacking Yoongi on the arm. "Just spit it out, Y-y-y-y-yoongi!"

Jimin's mother nodded her head, turning her gaze back to her son. "Sweetie, don't go rolling around on the grass. Especially if it's just been cut. You know how bad your allergies can get."

"Yes, Mom." Jimin responded politely before turning to his friends and whispering for them to go.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jimin sighed before walking over to his mother, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

Jungkook snorted, barely containing his laughter as Jimin walked back over to them with bright red cheeks. "Do you want one from me too, Mrs. Park?!" Jimin shoved him out the door, apologizing to his mom over his shoulder.

_That smile and the sparkle in your eye set my heart alight._

Namjoon softly smiled as he read back over the small note he had scribble on the back of a postcard he had found in the library, quickly signing it as a secret admirer as the librarian appeared with the book he had asked for. "Isn't it summer vacation?" Namjoon just looked up at her. "I'm surprised you aren't ready to take a break from the books."

The male shrugged slightly. "I like it in here."

"A boy should be spending his summer outside with friends." Namjoon averted his gaze. "Don't you have any friends?"

Namjoon bit his lip slightly before responding. "Can I have the book now?" The librarian gave him a sad smile before setting the book on the table in front of him. As she walked away, Namjoon immediately began flipping through the book of the town's history. He came across a series of pictures from around 80 years earlier, during the town's special Easter Egg hunt for all the children to come together. He turned the page once more, pausing as he saw a picture of a newspaper article showcasing a story of an explosion at the Easter festivity that resulted in the death of 88 children. He began flipping through the book again, turning each page faster and faster as he wondered why the book would hold so many gruesome pictures of the aftermath of such a tragic moment in history.

Finally, he slammed the book shut, deciding that was enough tragedy for the day. The universe decided it wasn't as his gaze fell on that day's newspaper sitting across the table from him, showcasing the discovery of a child's body. He was giving the girl a silent prayer of mourning when he suddenly heard a young child giggling followed by some kind of lullaby playing. He turned around to see a red balloon floating through the air, no one else in the library paying any attention to it.

As the balloon floated out of the room, Namjoon's curiosity got the best of him, so he stood and headed towards the backroom. Once there, he was greeted by a smoking Easter egg sitting just in the doorway. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked up, spotting another egg sitting just a few feet away. As he continued walking, more and more eggs appeared, and he couldn’t help but follow them, wanting to know where they were leading him. They eventually led him into the basement, where he finally found the last egg.

He sighed in disappointment at the absence of some special prize or treasure, only to gasp and jump as the lights began flickering. He heard the child giggling again, so he started looking around, seeing a shadow darting between the shelves across the room. He watched carefully for the kid to reappear, but they never did. Instead, he heard something hit the ground behind him. When he turned, he saw a person standing at the top of the stairs with some kind of box in their hand. The person slowly descended the staircases, eventually revealing that they had no head.

Namjoon wanted to scream, but no voice came out as he continued to watch the headless body stumble down the stairs, eggs falling from the box in its hands and smashing all over the ground.

The body stopped just a few feet in front of him, and Namjoon swore it was staring at him despite having no eyes. He blinked to see if it would disappear, as most figments of someone's imagination would. Instead it lunged at him, a scream finally escaping his throat as he turned and ran further into the room. The lights continued to flicker as he ran through the shelves, making it hard to see where he was going, but that didn't stop him from glancing over his shoulder every chance he got to see if the body was still chasing him.

"Hey, egg boy!" A voice suddenly growled at him, and this time when he looked behind him, he saw a clown chasing him instead of the headless body.

Namjoon screamed again, facing forward just in time to run into the librarian from earlier. "What on earth are you doing down here?!" She exclaimed as Namjoon looked behind him again, only to see a completely empty room, save for the bookshelves. Namjoon looked around wildly for any sign of the body or the clown but found nothing. The librarian opened her mouth to question him again, but he just pushed past her and ran up the stairs, only stopping to grab his stuff from his table before exiting the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's your favorite so far?


	5. Chapter 5

Namjoon finally felt his heartrate go down as he left the library, pace slowing as he made his way home. "Where are you going, you little bitch?" He jumped and turned to see Jungho leaning against the monument that stood tall just outside the library. Namjoon wasted no time in turning back around and running off. However, he didn't get very far before Soojin grabbed him, laughing almost psychotically.

Jungho and his friends dragged Namjoon out to a bridge just outside the city limits where proceeded to torture him psychologically, by holding a lighter close to his face and threatening to burn him, and physically, by punching him in the face in the stomach. "Alright, new kid," Jungho finally said, "this right here is what us locals call the kissing bridge. It's famous for two things: sucking face and carving names."

Namjoon was sure the 'carving names' fame was from couples carving their names into the wood, but it was obvious that Jungho had something else in mind from the way he pulled out a pocketknife and started waving it in Namjoon's face. "Jungho, please-" Namjoon didn't even get to finish begging before gut wrenching pain spread through his stomach from Jungho's knife digging into his skin.

He got the first character of his name cut into Namjoon's stomach before his friends tried to stop him. "Jungho, come on man-"

"Shut up! I'm gonna carve my whole name into this son of a bitch!" Namjoon took the slight moment of distraction to bring his foot up and kick Jungho away from him, the momentum of his action causing him to fall backwards over the wooden rail. As he rolled through the foliage, Jungho leaned over to scream down at him, "I'm gonna cut your fucking dick off!" The bully then launched himself over the rail to chase after Namjoon, his friends following behind.

When Namjoon finally stopped rolling, he pushed himself and looked up to see how close Jungho was before taking off running further into the woods. As Jungho came to a stop, he realized his knife was no longer in his hand. "My knife! My old man will kill me!" He started digging through the dirty and leaves to try to find the weapon. He stopped when he realized his friends weren't moving. "Don't just stand there! Go get him!" They nodded and took off running in the direction Namjoon had gone in.

As they got close to the Barrens, the two friends split up, one sticking in the woods while Soojin headed towards the water.

"That's poison ivy." Hoseok stated, pointing to a plant. "And that's poison ivy…and that's poison ivy!"

Jimin looked around. "Where? Where's the poison ivy?"

"Nowhere!" Jungkook exclaimed, giving Hoseok a look. "Not every fucking plant is poison ivy, Hoseok.

The group of friends then started to make their way into the sewer opening. "Okay, well I'm starting to feel itchy." Jimin announced. "And I’m pretty sure this is not god for my-"

Jungkook's groan interrupted him. "Do you use the same bathroom as your mother?"

Jimin shrugged a bit. "Sometimes."

"Then you probably have crabs."

Jimin glared at Jungkook. "Not funny."

Yoongi ignored his friends' argument behind him, going further into the sewer and using his flashlight to scan every inch of the area. Jungkook followed him before stopping, turning around to where Jimin and Hoseok were still standing at the entrance. "Aren't you coming in?"

Jimin looked down at the water and promptly shook his head. "I'm not going in greywater."

"What the hell is greywater?"

"It's basically piss and shit." Jimin held his hands up. "Just saying, y'all are walking around in millions of gallons of pee." Jimin stared in disappointment at Jungkook as he started splashing around violently. "Haven't you ever heard of a staph infection?!"

"I'll show you a staff infection-"

"This is so unsanitary! You're practically standing inside of a toilet bowl right now!" Jungkook grabbed a stick and used it to pick up a piece of fabric floating in the water. "Haven't you ever heard of Listeria-" Jimin cut himself off with a scream as Jungkook tossed the soaked fabric at him. "You dick!"

"Guys!" Yoongi called out to them, turning around to show them the sneaker he'd just found.

Hoseok's eyes widened. "Is that…"

Yoongi shook his head. "Yoonji was wearing rainboots."

"Then whose is it?" Jimin asked as Yoongi handed the shoe to Jungook to hold while he shined a flashlight inside of it, finding the name 'Lee Yunseo' written in Sharpie on the inside.

Jungkook sighed, looking back at Jimin and Hoseok. "It's Lee Yunseo's."

"Oh, shit, oh, fuck, I don't like this!"

Jungkook rolled his eyes at Jimin. "How do you think Yunseo feels? Running around these tunnels with only one fucking shoe?" Everyone stared at him in a mixture of disbelief and disappointment.

"What if she's still here?" Hoseok suddenly asked.

After a beat, Yoongi turned back around and started to walk further into the sewer. "Jimin, come on!" Jungkook called out.

"My mom will literally have an aneurysm if she finds out we're down here!" Jimin yelled back before looking at Yoongi's back. "Yoongi?"

Yoongi looked back at him. "If-if I was Lee Yunseo…I'd want us to find me." Jimin and Hoseok sighed and looked away. "Y-y-yoonji too."

Jimin bit his lip. "What if I don't want to find them?" Everyone looked at him in shock. "I mean, no offense, Yoongi, but I don't want to end up like…" He looked at Yoongi in sympathy. "I don't want to go missing either."

"He has a point." Hoseok agreed. Yoongi looked at his friends with a hurt gaze. "It's summer! We're supposed to be having fun! This isn't fun!" Yoongi looked over at Jungkook to see if he felt the same way, but the boy just shrugged. "This is scary and disgusting!"

A large splash came from behind them, causing Jimin and Hoseok to jump in fear. They turned around to see Namjoon on his hands and knees, gasping for air. He tried to push himself up but kept slipping in the water as Yoongi and Jungkook ventured out of the sewer to see what was going on. "Holy shit, what happened to you?!" Jungkook called out to him. Namjoon just looked over at them as Jimin and Hoseok ran over to help him.


	6. Chapter 6

Soojin reached the giant sewer opening in the Barrens, looking around the empty area for any sign of Namjoon. Hearing a clattering coming from the sewer, he headed that way, pulling out his lighter and aerosol spray. He stepped into the darkness, listening for the clanging sounds to find his way. "I hear you, fuckwad!" He called out, flicking his lighter.

He slowly lifted his aerosol spray and pressed the button, creating a larger flame to light up a greater area of the sewer as he traveled further down. "You can't stay down here all damn day!"

He slowed his steps as he saw a shadowy figure not too far away from him. "You found us, Soojin." A whisper floated through the air. Sure he came across Namjoon just trying to pull a prank on him, he once again used his aerosol spray, revealing a group of bloody, zombie like teens and young children.

He took off running back the way he came, looking behind him occasionally to make sure the creatures weren't following him. During his journey, he took a wrong turn, finding himself at a dead end. "Fuck!" He cried out just before he heard a child's laughter coming closer to him. He felt around the water until he found a metal pipe, picking it up and brandishing it as he turned around. Instead of seeing the corpses from before, he saw a single red balloon floating towards him.

He blinked as he stared at the object. It came to a stop directly in front of him, holding its position for a few seconds. Eventually it popped, revealing a terrifying clown smiling at Soojin.

The four friends rode their bikes back to town, Namjoon perched on the back of Yoongi's, holding on tightly so he won't fall off. "I think it's great that we're helping the new kid," Jimin called out to the rest, "but we should also be thinking of our own safety. He's bleeding all over the place, and you guys know that there's an AIDS epidemic happening as we speak! My mom's friend in Seoul got it just from touching a dirty pole on the subway and a drop of AIDS blood got into his system through a hangnail!" He glanced at his friends who all seemed to be ignoring him. "A hangnail!" He emphasized.

Yoongi led them into one of the first alleys he saw, helping Namjoon to sit against the wall. "You guys do know that alleys are known for dirty needles that have AIDS, right?"

"Jungkook, wait here." Yoongi instructed before asking Jimin and Hoseok to follow him.

Jungkook clicked his tongue as he looked around the alley, trying to think of a conversation starter. "Glad I got to meet you before you died." Still clutching his stomach, Namjoon stared up at Jungkook.

Jimin grabbed as many medical items off the shelf as he could fit in his arms while Hoseok counted the money the three of them had on them at the time. "Can we afford all that?" Yoongi inquired.

Hoseok sighed as he finished counting the money. "This is all we got." He held out the few bills and coins to show Jimin.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The shorter male exclaimed, biting his lip as he tried to come up with a solution.

Eventually it was Yoongi who had an idea. "You have an account here, don't you?" He asked Jimin.

Jimin's eyes widened slightly. "If my mom finds out I bought all this stuff for myself, I'm spending the whole rest of the weekend in the emergency room getting x-rayed." He said in complete seriousness.

Across the store, Seokjin was studying the lube selection, trying to pick the best option for whenever he was in the privacy of his bedroom when his father was at work. Eventually he just grabbed his normal kind and walked off, only to hear a familiar voice coming down the aisle towards him. "See you later, Dad!"

His eyes widened upon seeing Junho and he rushed into the next aisle, pausing when he saw a few faces he recognized from the hallway at school. The three males stared at him in shock and he quickly hid the lube he was planning to purchase behind his back. "Y-you okay?" The skinny one asked him.

Seokjin stayed quiet, looking over the three before finally responding. "I'm fine. What's wrong with you?"

Hoseok glanced nervously at the stuff Jimin was still holding. "None of your business."

"There's a kid outside." Jimin blurted out. "Looked like someone killed him."

Yoongi bit his lip before adding on, "W-we need some s-s-s-supplies, but we don't have enough money."

Seokjin glanced past the three of them to see who was at the register that day, soon finding himself flirting with the older male. "I like your glasses, Mr. Bang." Seokjin said, tilting his head a bit. "You look just like Clark Kent."

The older male laughed, adjusting his glasses. "I don’t know about that."

"Can I try them?" Seokjin asked in an innocent voice.

"Sure." Mr. Bang happily handed them over to the teen, watching intently as he tried them on.

"What do you think?"

Mr. Bang leaned over the counter, looking Seokjin over with a predatory gaze. "How about that? _You_ look just like Clark Kent."

Seokjin suppressed his urge to gag at that, forcing out a laugh. "Really?" Mr. Bang hummed and nodded as Seokjin reached forward to hand him back his glasses. As he did so, he intentionally knocked over the cigarette display on the counter. "I'm so sorry." The older male assured him it was okay before bending down to pick up the mess behind the counter. As he did, Seokjin glanced over his shoulder to make sure the other three left the pharmacy with their supplies, unable to stop his smile as they stumbled over their feet. Turning back to the counter, he noticed a lone cigarette pack still resting on the counter. He quickly grabbed it and slid it into his back pocket before Mr. Bang stood back up.


	7. Chapter 7

"Just suck the wound!" Jungkook instructed, earning a glare from Jimin.

"I need to focus right now."

"You need to focus?"

Jimin turned back to where he was trying to properly bandage the cuts on Namjoon's stomach. "Can you go get me something?"

Jungkook scoffed. "What do you need?"

"My glasses." Jimin said. "I hid them in my second fanny pack."

"Why do you have two fanny packs?" Hoseok inquired.

Yoongi was standing at the edge of the alley to make sure they weren't at risk of being found, but his attention was soon captured by Seokjin walking down the sidewalk, a bag from the pharmacy dangling from his hand. His mouth fell open slightly when he realized that the male was actually walking towards him. Seokjin came to a stop in front of Yoongi, smiling down at him. Yoongi quickly dug into his pocket and pulled out the money that they had originally wanted to spend on medical supplies. "Thanks."

Seokjin chuckled and waved him off, holding up the pack of cigarettes he had swiped. "Even Steven."

"Oh god he's bleeding!" At Hoseok's exclamation, Seokjin looked down the alley, curious as to what was going on that they group of friends had needed his help to steal a bunch of medical supplies.

Seokjin's eyes widened as he realized he recognized the injured male leaning against the wall. "Namjoon from social studies?" Seokjin headed into the alley.

"You have to suck the wound before you apply the Band-Aid!" Jungkook scolded Jimin. "This is 101!"

"You don't know what they fuck you're talking about." Jimin snapped at him, sitting back on his heels.

"Are you okay?" Seokjin asked in concern, Namjoon's eyes widening at the sight of him. "That looks like it hurts."

Namjoon quickly straightened up as best he could, masking any pain he felt. "No, I'm good. I just fell."

"Yeah, right into Park Jungho." Jungkook snorted.

"Sh-shut it, J-j-j-jungkook." Yoongi shot his friend a look.

"Why?" Jungkook inquired. "It's the truth!"

Seokjin tilted his head a bit as he continued to look down at Namjoon. "You sure they got the right stuff to fix you up?" He giggled a bit, Namjoon returning the small at the lyric reference, feeling his heart flutter at the fact that they had an inside joke.

Yoongi turned to Seokjin. "W-w-w-we'll take care of him. Thanks again, Seokjin."

"Sure," Seokjin nodded. "Maybe I'll see you around."

"W-w-we were thing about going to the q-q-quarry tomorrow if you wanna come." Yoongi offered.

Namjoon's smile faded a bit as he watched the interaction. "Good to know." Seokjin said with a smile before walking off with a wave.

Hoseok glared at Jungkook. "Nice going bringing up Park in front of him."

"Yeah, dude!" Jimin exclaimed. "You heard what he did!"

Namjoon looked at them in confusion. "What'd he do?"

"More like _who'd_ he do." Jungkook snickered. "From what I hear, the list longer than my dick."

"That's not saying much." Hoseok quipped.

Yoongi shook his head slightly. "Th-they're j-j-j-just rumors."

"Anyway," Jungkook looked down at Namjoon, "Yoongi had him back in third grade." Namjoon looked at Yoongi in shock. "They kissed in the school play! The reviews said you can't fake that sort of passion!" Jungkook clapped his hands. "Now come on, Dr. Jimin, get back in there and fix him up!"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up?" Jimin asked Jungkook as he kneeled in front of Namjoon once more. "Because I know what I'm doing, and I don't want you hovering over my shoulder anymore."

"Suck the wound!"

Seokjin slowly entered his apartment, tensely walking down the hall until he passed the living room. He peered in and sighed in relief when he realized it was empty, walking a bit faster to his bedroom. He didn't quite make it as his father appeared seemingly out of nowhere, blocking his path down the hall. "Hi, Daddy," he greeted quietly.

"Hey, Jinnie," his father greeted back. "Whatcha got there?" He gestured to the bag in his son's hands.

Seokjin glanced down at the shopping bag briefly. "Just some things."

"Like what?" He took the bag from Seokjin and glanced inside, the hint of a smile on his face scaring Seokjin. "You seem to be growing up, aren't you?" Seokjin stayed as still as possible, trying not to flinch when his father reached out to pet his hair. "Promise me you're still my baby boy."

"Yes, Daddy," Seokjin whispered almost robotically.

"Good," with that, he finally stepped to the side, letting Seokjin pass by him.

Seokjin went straight to the bathroom, turning the faucet on to cover up the sound of his sobs of fear and disgust.

Yoongi, Jungkook, Jimin, Hoseok, and Namjoon stood at the top of the cliff at the quarry in just the underwear, looking down at the water below. "Who's first?" Yoongi inquired, looking around at his friends. All five of them looked down, none of them eager to jump first.

"I'll go!" A voice called out from behind them and they all turned to see Seokjin climbing off his back. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and ran down towards them. "Pussies~" He laughed out as he pushed past them and jumped off the cliff into the water.

"Holy shit!" Jungkook exclaimed, looking down at the splash Seokjin had made.

"Do we have to do that now?" Hoseok asked in worry.

Seokjin broke the surface of the water, smiling up at them. "Come on in!"

Yoongi was the first to join him, the others soon following after. All stress and worries were forgotten as they swam around the quarry, splashing each other like they were little kids again and playing games of chicken. The entire afternoon was spent just letting go and having fun.

At one point Jimin and Jungkook were once again arguing while Hoseok tried to mediate and Yoongi just watched his friends fondly. Seokjin was watching Yoongi with a small smile on his face and Namjoon was watching the both of them, feeling very conflicted.

"Fuck!" Jungkook suddenly exclaimed. "What was that?"

"Something just touched my foot!" Hoseok shrieked

As his friends continued to freak out, Yoongi dipped under the water to check it out. "It's a turtle." He informed them when he popped back up, and they all went back to having fun now that the mystery was solved.


	8. Chapter 8

Seokjin lay out in the sun with his eyes closed while the other five stared at him in awe, still questioning why he would ever want to hang out with them. Seemingly sensing their gazes on him, he opened his eyes and turned his head towards them, prompting them to quickly act casual.

Jungkook decided to go through Namjoon's backpack, laughing at the sight of textbooks. "News flash, Joon. School's out for summer!"

"That's not school stuff." Namjoon informed Jungkook as he pulled out the postcard he had used to write his note to Seokjin. He quickly snatched it out of his hands before he could read it, shoving it deep in his backpack.

Jungkook instead pulled out one of the folders, opening it up to reveal a news article about the Easter explosion that killed over 100 people. "What's with the history project?"

"When I first moved here, I didn't have anyone to hang out with." Namjoon shrugged a bit as Jungkook passed the folder to Yoongi to look at. "So, I just started spending time at the library."

"You went to the library?" Jungkook inquired. "On purpose?"

"I wanna see!" Seokjin exclaimed as he stood up and walked over to the group, sitting next to Yoongi to look over his shoulder.

Hoseok also looked over Yoongi's shoulder as he flipped to a picture that was labeled 'The Black Spot 1962'. "What's The Black Spot?"

"The Black Spot was that nightclub that was burned down years ago by that racist cult." Jimin explained.

Jungkook took the folder back from Yoongi, as the male had ended up staring at Seokjin more than flipping through the papers. "Why is it all murders and missing kids?"

Namjoon shrugged again. "Derry's not like any other town I've ever been in before. They did a study once and it turns out people die or disappear six times more than the national average."

The entire group looked at each other in surprise. "You read that?" Seokjin inquired.

"And that's just the adults." Namjoon continued. "Kids are worse." A sense of eeriness settled over the group, but Namjoon seemed to not notice at as he looked around at them. "I've got more stuff if you wanna see it."

Namjoon ran into his room ahead of the others and did a quick tidy just before Seokjin crossed over the threshold. The others were close behind, and they all fell silent at the pictures and articles he had taped up on his walls. "It's cool, right?"

"No." Jungkook shook his head as he inspected the room. "There's nothing cool."

"Oh wait, this is cool." Jimin pointed to something before continuing with, "wait, no, no it's not cool."

"What's that?" Hoseok inquired as he pointed to one of the many papers on the walls.

Namjoon walked over to him. "That's the charter for Derry Township."

"Nerd alert!" Jungkook exclaimed while laughing.

"Actually, it's really interesting." Namjoon retorted. "Derry started as a beaver trapping camp. 91 people signed the charter that made Derry. But later that winter they all disappeared without a trace."

Jimin turned to Namjoon with a raised eyebrow. "The entire camp?"

Namjoon nodded. "There wasn't even any sign of an attack. Everybody just thought it was a plague or something. But it's like everybody just woke up one day and left. The only clue was a trail of bloody clothes leading to the well house."

"Wow." Jungkook hummed. "We could get Derry on Unsolved Mysteries."

At the sound of his door creaking, Namjoon turned to see Seokjin slowly closing it, smiling at Namjoon at the now revealed New Kids on the Block poster on the back of his door. Namjoon gave him a pleading glance and, with another smile, Seokjin opened the door back up, successfully hiding the poster once more before the others could see it.

"Where was the well house?" Yoongi suddenly asked.

"I don't know." Namjoon admitted with a shrug. "Somewhere in town, I guess. Why?" Yoongi shook his head as he looked up at all the missing posters lining the walls.

Jimin was walking home when he past the only abandoned house in town, the desolate and rundown appearance never failing to make him slow down in fear. His watch alarm beeped, reminding him to take some of his medicine. He looked away from the house to take the pill, looking back up to see the door that was most definitely closed before was now open as if inviting him inside.

He swore he heard a low growl coming from the house followed by a hoarse voice calling out to him. " _Jimin, what are you looking for?_ "

Swallowing thickly, Jimin moved to keep walking, only to forget that he hadn't zipped his fanny back, causing his pill case to fall out, all of his medicine spilling out. "Fuck!" He exclaimed as he fell to the ground to pick them up.

He was just about to grab the last one when a sore ridden hand beat him to it. " _What do you think, Jimin_?" Shaking, Jimin slowly looked up to find a leper looking down at him. " _Do you think this will help me?_ "

With a shriek, Jimin jumped back, but the person followed him, cornering him until he had no choice but to escape through the house's yard. He ran around the building to the back, tripping a couple of times but still managing to stay ahead of the person until he reached the fence that lined the end of the property. "Help me!" He screamed looking over his shoulder to see the leper was gone, but now there was a figure hidden by a multitude of red balloons.

Breathing heavily, he watched as the balloons slowly floated up, revealing the most terrifying clown he had ever seen. "Where you going, Min?" The clown asked. "If you lived here, you'd be home by now. Come join the clown, Min. You'll float down here. We all float down here."

Jimin let out a scream as he turned back to the fence, pushing through the foliage until he found a hole in the metal that was big enough for him to fit through. Once he escaped the yard, he turned back around to see the balloons popping, but no clown in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @ot7mikrokosm! <3


End file.
